A Hokage's Love
by ZeenoDaAlien
Summary: Ceri Yoshitama, a chunin in the ninja village of Konoha meets the 5th Hokage Tsunade for some tea and ends up in an unbelievable situation. What is it that Tsunade has in store for our young Kunoichi?


**Chapter 1: Tsunade Makes Her Move**

On a bright and sunny day a young chunin named Ceri Yoshitama was hurriedly making her way to the local tea house. "I can't believe Tsunade-Sama actually wanted to meet me privately. I wonder what she could want. What if…What if she wants to declare her undying love for me? EEEEEEEEE!" Ceri's face turned redder than a Sharingan at the thought and she almost tripped, caught herself, then tripped. "Oof! " She managed to get back up rubbing her chin. "Oooowwie. Curse my clumsy nature. Myabe Tsunade-Sama can heal it for me! Oooh, just thinking of her touching my face. EEEEEE!" Ceri began skipping forward to the tea house to meet the Hokage. When she finally arrived her nerves started getting the best of her. She gulped down the fear only to make a knot in her stomach. "But in all seriousness, what could Tsunade-Sama want with me that needs to be said in private? Maybe I'm in truble for messing up in training yesterday. Oooh but it's so hard to focus when she's looking over me and those magnificently large breasts of hers are only inches form my face. Oooh how I'd like to just smother them in my face and-" "Ceri-Chan? Is that you?" the voice came from inside the tea house. "Eep! Tsu-Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade walked out of the tea house and walked over to Ceri who was doing her best to crumple to her knees from embarrassment. "Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-Sama! Hello! Hello!" Tsunade gave Ceri a nice gentle hug, which didn't help her weak knees. "So.", said the Hokage, "How is my favorite student today?" F-f-f-favorite? Though Ceri. "J-j-just fine Tsunade-Sama!" Quick shouting you dolt! She thought to herself. "Excellent, well I've reserved a private room just for the two of us, please follow me." "Y-yes ma'am." Ceri followed Tsunade as she led her to a back room behind two large wooden doors. Tsunade sat down on a pillow next to a small table and patted the one next to it. "Please, sit." Ceri nervously walked over and sat down. Unable to look her master in the eye. "Tsunade just smiled at her nervous student and started pouring some tea. "You look so tense Ceri-Chan. You need to relax alittle." Tsunade handed Ceri her cup of tea. "Here." She scoots over to behind Ceri and start massaing her shoulders. "I'll give you one of my world famous shoulder rubs." Ceri had decided to wear a shoulder reveling outfit today so Tsunade was making full, skin-on-skin contact and Ceri almost passed out. Tsuande's touch was strong yet gentle, it felt amazing. "Y-you're so good at this Tsunade-Sama." Tsunade kept rubbing as Ceri went to sip some tea. This is amazing! Ceri thought. Tsunade-Sama is giving a massage and treating me to tea and-"OW!" Ceri dropped her tea and Tsunade quickly turned her around. "Are you okay Ceri-Chan? What happened?" Ceri responded with a slightly crying voice. "Thunade-thama! I bumt my uonge!" Tsunade started giggling and patted Ceri's head. "Heh heh, my clumsy little student. You're so cute." Tsunade held Ceri's chin and started leaning in close. "Thu-Thunade-Thama, wh-what are you doin?" Tsunade stopped inches away from her face. "Why, I'm going to heal your tongue of course." Ceri's face turned to fire as Tsunade started kissing her. Ceri's mind went blank. Tsunade's lips were soft and plump. Ceri threw her arms around the Hokage and started to return the kiss. The two kunoichi were now impassionedly kissing eachother. Tsuane's tongue began twisting and truning around in Ceri's and her tongue mimicked the gesture. Tsunade pulled back and they began playng with each other's tongues until Tsunade pulled back from the kiss. "My, my. I guess you aren't as innocent as I thought you were Ceri-Chan." Tsunade then grabbed the top of Ceri's hair and pulled back her neck and licked all the way up her neck. Then she chewed on her ear a little before she started kissing Ceri's neck again. All Ceri could do was close her eyes and let her Lady Hokage do as she pleased. "Tsunade pulled Ceri's face forward and kissed her on the lips again. "Ceri-Chan. I have something to admit." Ceri was barely conscious at this point. "Y-yes, Tsuande-Sama?" Tsuande wraped her hands behind Ceri's head and touched foreheads with her. "The truth is, ever since you started training under me, I've felt a strange attraction to you. You were always so cute, and once you turned 16 you're body started to form into a woman's. Now that you're 18 you're a full grown woman and I can say without doubt. That…That…I- "I love you Tsunade-Sama!" Ceri pushed forward and began kissing Tsunade again. Tsuande simply hugged Ceri to her and reciprocated her beloved student's kiss. Ceri's hand became adventurous and started to fondle Tsunade's large right tit. Tusnade pushed Ceri off and knelt in fornt of her. "So Ceri-Chan. You want these do you?" She started to fondle her own breast and lick her lips whilst looking Ceri in the eye. Ceri looked at her in shock and started to do the same to herself. Tsunade removed her vest to reveal her large, bare breasts. They were big, they were soft, the nipples were a lovely shade of pink. Ceri's mouth started drooling. "Since that tea burned you, how about you have some of my milk?" Tsunade held up her breast for her. Ceri crawled over and started sucking on the left one while pinching the right nipple. "Mmmmm, yes. Such a thirsty girl. Suck it all up." Ceri canhed side and began sucking on the right nipple. "Now, now Ceri, don't get greedy. "She pulled away from Tsunade's nipples. "S-sorry Tsunade-Sama." "No need my girl, but at least let me return the favor. Tsunade started to slowly removed Ceri's top to reveal her own impressively large breasts. "Oh my, I never knew you were so well endowed my dear." Tsunade started massaging Ceri's breasts slowly, getting a feel for them. "So big and firm. Ah, to be young!" She started pinching the nipples gently. "Mmm, don't be ridiculous Tsunade-Sama, you're tits are amazing!" Tsuande stopped and put her top back on. "Tsu-Tsunade-Sama? Oh no, I've messed it up! Ceri thought. "Come Ceri-Chan, put your clothes on. We're going back to my mansion so we can make love properly. Ceri passed out.

**Chapter 2: The Hokage's Mansion**


End file.
